Jousting For Dummies
by AngiesTrainOfThoughts
Summary: Maedene Thayner, and her friends-Daisy 'GV' Hawbaker, Vernon 'Sub' Marine-have just arrived at the Pennsylvania Renaissance Faire; expecting to have a bland, boring day. Instead, something goes horribly wrong...
1. Chapter 1: Field Trip Preparation

_Crunch, Crunch. _My worn-out sneakers introduced themselves to the muddy earth covered with pebbles as I hopped out of the mustard yellow bus. Trailing behind me was my best friend, Daisy-_better known as GV-_Hawbaker. She leapt off the bus, gliding through the air like an eagle, then effortlessly landed on her toes; ending her antics with a plie`.

"So, what'd you think?" She stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips. "That was..Great!" I flashed a smile. "Thanks!" I could just feel the gratitude radiating from her after hearing my remark.

GV Hawbaker is an innocent, sweet little girl with a bright personality. She was graceful; typical to the fact that she attended ballet classes regularly. Though, there _was_ one thing about GV contrary to her sweetie-pie attitude: she gossiped. That girl gossiped so much, that it landed her the nickname, 'Grapevine'. After a while, it was abbreviated to 'GV', which is what everybody currently calls her. (Well, not exactly _everybody_. Our teacher, Miss Sherwin, still calls her Daisy.)

"Hey, GV! Hey, Maedene!" I could recognize that voice even through all of the chaos going on around us as students scuttled off the bus. GV could recognize it too, according to the grimace that lay upon her face. "_Sub_." I growled under my breath.

Even though GV and I didn't really have anything against Vernon 'Sub' Marine, we disliked him on account of his know-it-all character. Right after nearly tripping off the bus, he approached us; piling GV and me with facts that only he would know. "Did you know that Queen Elizabeth I was born one year after a leap year?" GV rolled her eyes, something that she rarely ever does.

The last of the students finally rambled off the bus. Following them was Miss Sherwin; wearing the same pinch-faced expression as always. The bus doors came to a close. Miss Sherwin marched in front of us, the students, who were spread out in a semi-circle. "Now listen up, kids," Her voice was louder than the department of an iceberg and a sheet of ice. "This is **VERY** significant, so you better focus or you'll be scrambling around like headless chickens." Now _that_ caught our attention. "Stay within your groups throughout the whole trip. We don't want anyone getting lost, now, do we?" Everyone shook their heads. "Report here in this very spot _right_ after lunchtime, and I'll take roll." She had already taken roll to check if everyone was on the bus during our ride to where we were now. "So, in conclusion, stay together, come here after lunch, and…oh yeah! Don't forget to have fun! She swayed back and forth a little, trying to let go of her stern attitude.

Finally, Miss Sherwin let us go on our own, just like a mother bird nudges her baby out of the nest. Our trio-GV, Sub, and I-started along a pebbled pathway. "Ooh, I can't believe we're finally here!" GV said in her natural soft-spoken voice as she pirouetted her way across the path. "I know, isn't it fascinating?" Sub replied. "Oh, you know it!" GV did a cartwheel out of the blue.

Yes, they were right. We _were_ here, my whole class was here, at the Pennsylvania Renaissance Faire!


	2. Chapter 2: Keep Your Friends Close

"Ooh, look at these pretty costumes!" GV gazed at the brightly colored get-ups that the people in character wore. We had officially entered the Faire a few minutes earlier; I could see Sub shaking with enthusiasm. He was clearly about to explode!

We continuously walked along the path, indecisive of what we should do. Suddenly, I saw a very strange sight. A boy in costume was dashing toward us; who was he? Nobody in my class, for sure. He kept on running, as if he were late for something; letting absolutely nothing get in his way. Nothing but _us._

I had to think fast; he was nearing us at a remarkably fast speed, and I just love a good mystery! So, I firmly swung my arm out beside me, stopping him right on the bat. He collapsed, a drop of red oozing from his nose. My eyes widened in horror. GV stared at me, her hazel eyes as cold as stone. She absolutely loathed violence. Sub just stood there, frozen. He was too shocked from what I had done to say a word. "I'm so sorry!" I panicked, not sure of what to do. "Oh, for the love of Elizabeth!" I snickered at his accent. Gee, this people really like to get into character! "Are you alright?" GV helped the boy up. "Get your bloody hands off me!" He shoved her away. "_Bloody_?" GV analyzed her fingers. "Hey, you can't hit girls!" It was Sub-of all people- standing up for the absent-minded GV. "Ahem," The boy cleared his throat. " I did not _hit _her; I just pushed her. Now carry on," He made a shooing motion with his hands. "You're blocking my light." "Your light?" Sub raised an eyebrow. "Well, I've got to leave. The Queen has been acting very awkward lately, and I need to find out why!" The boy started on the path; going in the opposite direction of us. His pace picked up by the second, and soon, he was gone. Completely out of sight.

GV clasped her hands together, her eyes glistening as she gazed at the pristine blue sky. "Oh, he is so dreamy! And mysterious, and…dreamy!" Did she realize how repetitive she was? "So, you have a crush on somebody who had just offended you?" I asked doubtfully, but there was no answer. All that there _was_ is the same thing that there _had_ been for the past few minutes. Gazing, and babbling.

Even though I was terribly angry at the boy for what he did to GV, I was disappointed that I didn't have a chance to talk to him. GV was right, he _was_ mysterious. Besides that, there was just _something_ about him; like he wasn't from here. I wondered, _what if he wasn't_?


End file.
